Troublesome Twins
by singingstar289j
Summary: Zussell fanfic! :) Created for Emily. (The OC's belong to her)
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Emily, I do not know if you are reading this, but here'a your story request! :)**

Zoe's Pov

Oh. My. God. I cannot believe it! Wait...you don't know what happened? Ugh, well it was obvious, fine. It all went down like this...

_Zoe and Russell went to their favorite karaoke place, where their friends hung out as well. Except this was a place for pets only. "Alright everybody! It's karaoke time!" Russell'a paws were sweating as he gave Vinnie "the signal". He winked to Russell and said, "Let's see...hmmm. Who shall go first this week? How about...the lovely couple over there?" A spotlight shone on Zoe and Russell. "Yes! Let's go!" Zoe practically dragged Russell onto the stage. The music began to play._

(Russell) You tell all the boys "No"

Makes you feel good, yeah.

I know you're out of my league

But that won't scare me away, oh, no

You've carried on so long,

You couldn't stop if you tried it.

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it,

But I'm gonna try.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

(Zoe) You let all the girls go

Makes you feel good, don't it?

Behind your Broadway show

I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me."

You've carried on so long

You couldn't stop if you tried it.

You've built your wall so high

That no one could climb it.

But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy

I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?

(Both) See beneath, see beneath,

I...

Tonight

I...

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower

I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out

We'll be falling, falling but that's OK

'Cause I'll be right here

I just wanna know

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy,take it off now, boy)

'Cause I wanna see inside

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?

See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.

We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight? (Labrinth ft. Emeil Sandè, Beneath Your Beautiful)

_The moment they stepped of the stage, (the applause was so thunderous, no one could hear the next singer.) Russell began to dig through his pockets. "Listen to this crowd? Bathe in it Russell. Bathe in it." "You bet." He found it. "So...Zoe..." He hurriedly got into place. "Yes d-d-d...OH MY GOD!" She put a hand to her mouth. "Oh Russell. Of course! I mean, obviously." She laughed through happy tears. Russell slid the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." Just like she was, thought Russell._

**_Yay! This story request_**** literally JUST came to my intentions. I was just looking through my stories and saw that the New Crush story review number had gone up. New chapter** **of Wedding Wars to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Sorry for not updating my other stories, I know I'm usually so on the ball with my writing, but I had to finish Wedding Wars before starting a new chapter of anything. Also, school has been SO exhausting! Anywhoo, here ya go.**

Russell's Pov

"Is she okay?" I was extremely anxious. "She's doing just fine sir. The doctors and nurses are in there, everybody's fine!" She said cheerfully. Yeah everyone's fine. Everyone except me. "First kid?" A man on my right asked. "Are you psychic?" I asked him. He put away the magazine that was blocking my view of his face. "S-Sunil?!" "Are YOU psychic?" He chuckled. "What the Hades are you doing here?!" "Same old Russell, always throwing some nerd phrase in his sentences. I'm here because of Zoe!" "She didn't say she was inviting others to see me go insane..." "Everyone can put their books, magazines, electronics, and newspapers away." Sunil said over his shoulder. "Hey Russell!" I saw Penny, Vinnie, Minka, and Pepper reveal themselves. "Guys!" We group hugged. "Is Zoe okay?" Minka asked. "Yeah, she's fine." "Um...Russell? That wasn't what she asked. She asked if YOU were okay!" Pepper said, chuckling. Penny Ling nudged for her to stop. "Heh, sorry." "You must be really nervous!" Vinnie exclaimed. He came over to me and patted me on the back. "Yes, I feel extremely nervous. And I'm sweating! Can you tell?!" They shook their heads. "Russell Ferguson?" "That'd be me." "You're needed in Room 12." My friends gave me a thumbs up before I left the waiting room. I took a deep breath and prepared to become a father.

"Russell? Is it you?" "Yes, it's me Zoe." "I didn't want to name them without you." Them? Shouldn't she have said her, or him, or even it? "Wait, what?" "I meant what I said Russell." Zoe said, she somehow always managed to read my mind. "Meet our new children!" She held two babies, one a girl, one a boy. "I know, unexpected right? Something tells me they're going to be quite the bunch." She smiled down at them. "So..." I said, trying to understand what I was just informed. "Shall we discuss names?"

Pepper's Pov

"Oooh! So excited!" "Um..can someone calm her down? You guys know who she gets when she's excited." I said in a low voice so Minka wouldn't overhear. "Vinnie and I will try." Penny volunteered. "What?!" "Vinnie!" "Fine." He groaned.

After Minka FINALLY shut up, Russell and Zoe FINALLY walked out. "Hey guys, welcome into the world..." Russell began. "Melody and Chase!" Zoe finished. I looked at Sunil. Two children?! "TWINS?!" We all said together. Russell chuckled. "It was a shock to me too!" We admired the newborns. Melody and Chase were both dogs, like Zoe.

Chase was purple with EXTREMELY spiky hair. He had blue eyes, so he looked mostly like Zoe. I looked over at Melody. She was an orange dog with green eyes. She had spiky hair, but it wasn't as spiky as her brother's. The weirdest part about the dogs, however, was that Melody had a music note on herself and Chase had a heart on himself. "What is THAT?!" I was worried. Russell and Zoe would FREAK if their kids had a birth defect! One of the nurses came over. "Oh those? Those are birthmarks. Very rare ones, in fact." She said to me with a friendly smile. "Oh. Um, thanks." At least I didn't go berserk. "They're SOO cute!" Minka said, tickling their chins. "Oh you two! They're going to be wonderful." Penny said, admiring them. "Be careful when they hit their second birthday! Two troublesome twins as toddlers? Good luck!" "Vinnie! I'm sure they'll be great." Penny said, apologizing for Vinnie. "Hey, at least one should be quiet! If not one, it's the other one." Sunil joked. "He has a point!" I said, laughing. Eventually we were all laughing and chatting. Soon though, Zoe had to go back to her room an the twins were tended to by the nurses. "Bye everyone! Stay in touch!" Russell called after us as we all left the hospital. "See ya!" The trip left me wishing for children of my own. Maybe...

**Meet the Ferguson family! :) I'm thinking of giving the others children as well. If you have any ideas leave them in the reviews! Or do what Emily did, make a YouTube video and tell me what your channel is and what the video is called in the reviews! (Melody** **and** **Chase belong to Emily!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**The other day a 14 year old novelist came to our school today. She really inspired me. I guess inspiration can come from well, everywhere. From anything. I hope I inspire you guys as well! :) Also, today I saw a Season 2 commercial for LPS on the Hub! :D I searched on the Internet and found out that Season 3 is in production as you read this! Eeeeeeeeek! Ahem. Please proceed** **with reading this fanfic. Thank you.**

2 years after their birth...

Zoe's Pov

"RUSSELL!" "Coming, coming!" Sunil was SO right! Twins in their troublesome twos is TERRIBLE. "I'll take Melody you take Chase?" I asked my husband. He nodded, and with the flick of a wrist Chase had a new diaper and a fresh bottle. I'll I can say is thank the LORD for Russell! What would I do with out him?

I worked my magic on Melody, while Russell fed Chase. Brrrrrinngggg! went the phone. "I'll get it!" I singsonged, Mel, our nickname for our little girl, in my paws. "Yellow?" "Hey Zoe! It's Pepper." Pepper? What could she want NOW?! "Hey. Sorry, baby in the arms." "Mmm. Figured. Anyway, guess what?" "What?" I began to get impatient. Does she not know that children, who are twins AND in their twos, are currently needing tending to?! "Sunil and I are...HAVING A CHILD!" I nearly dropped the phone. "Really?! OMG!"Hey I'm still young. I can still use "hip" words. "And, get this, so is Penny!" "Eeeek!" I squealed. "You guys are well, ironically, twins!" We both laughed. I noticed Russell mouthing words. I would have mouthed back and continued my conversation with the skunk, if Melody had not have began to cry. "Sorry. Melody's crying...again." I sighed. This happened the LAST time Pepper and I tried to talk on the phone. "I'll call you back." She said. I hung up. "Who was it?" Russell asked me. I patted Mel on the back. "Pepper, and believe it or not, she and Sunil are having a child!" I said excitedly. He cocked an eyebrow. "Sunil's having a child too? I had no idea!" He said jokingly. "Oh hush! You know what I mean. Anyways, get this, Penny is too!" "Gosh, two, or more, newborns at once?! Please tell me they're at the same hospital!" "You're right Russell. If they're not at the same hospital, we can only be in one place at a time!" Great. Just what we needed. ANOTHER dilemma! "I'll call Blythe." Russell grumbled. I sighed and took Chase from him. "You two are so lucky you're still young." I kissed them on their tiny foreheads and smiled down at them. "Hopefully you won't end up in as many messes as your mommy!"

**I know, not such a huge dilemma, but it is a problem. Can't be in two places at once. And one friend will be mad if you're not there. Anywhoo, my favorite part of the commercial goes like this: Sunil: Wow! (Russell types on computer) Russell:What? Sunil: It's amazing how you can type so fast with your tiny little fingers! (Russell makes unamused face) :) So excited! Sorry I haven't updated. Writers need to take breaks sometimes. Also, I need names for Penny and Pepper's children! Leave some names in the reviews!**


End file.
